Titans South
by Princessofmyworld2010
Summary: There is a new Titan team in River City and they are shaking things up around here. Follow Kid Flash, Echo, Rose, Winston and Chris as they find a balance between being a teenager and being a superhero. Because when you through an ex-sidekick, a runaway, a witch, a ghost and a nerd it to a tower madness will occur! KFxOC OCxOC PLEASE READ! Includes all the Titans! We own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Titans South

Chapter one

***This has been almost completely re done from the original because I (Princess of my world) uploaded the wrong file. My coauthor refuses to revile herself now but will do so soon.

I stared up at the sign in front of me. **Welcome to Jump City Home of the Teen Titans West **it advertised. Turning to my left I saw the glowing metropolis give way to a glittering bay and in the middle with right in plain sight the titan's headquarters. I pulled my backpack off my shoulder and took out the paper form my supposed best friend Kid Flash.

The type wound its way across the page about the creation of a Titans south team in River City and how Kid Flash had selected me as a new member of the team. The letter rambled on about what I would have to do as a titan, and who I would be working with. Then at the bottom of the page KF wrote a personal note.

_Please come I want to see you again I'm still feeling guilty about leaving like that. But please join I'm still sooooo sorry about what happened._

_Love, your Best Friend KF_

When we were about 10 he and Flash saved me from the lab that had been experimenting on me illegally since I was 6. He left a couple of years later to become a full time sidekick. I hadn't exactly forgiven him for that. But I was willing to go and hear what he had to say. And if I didn't like what he had to say I would use my "special gifts" to put him in the infirmary.

I put the note back in my bag and pulled out my mirror. Busted cracked and dusty like me, I looked at my reflection. My normally midnight blue eyes looked dull, worn and tired; my long curly black hair looked pale because of the dust. The rest of me didn't look much better, torn shirt hanging off one shoulder, my jeans covered in mud don't even ask about my shoes. I looked like a heartbroken homeless 15 year old experiment, which I was, but that was about to change. Slowly I pulled myself up to my full 5 feet walked over to a small alley and began to concentrate on looking semi-normal.

Slowly I felt my clothes change into a black mini dress with black leggings, with matching dark blue boots, as for my face and hair it just stayed like it was.

Without my powers it had taken me 3 weeks to track my way across the United States, just so I could see KF. Most parents would be worried; if there one and only child (who had gone missing for almost 5 years) wanted to go to Jump city to join a group of crime fighting teens. But my parents were angry when I discovered my powers and then me saying I wanted to help people they kicked me out with only my backpack and my invitation. I only used my powers when I had to, so that meant walking a long way, and borrowing what I needed, never hurting anyone.

I slowly walked across the bay bridge in the middle I took a deep breath slowly I felt myself rise off the cement and calmly levitate over to the island. Out over the water I was going unusually slow, probably being weighed down with all this overload of worries. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't fit in? What if KF isn't the same guy I use to know? What will his friends think of me? I was coming increasingly closer to the tower. But my mind was millions of miles away, which is probably why I didn't see the basket ball coming towards me, until it knocked me in the head.

Not good. I thought as the roof rushed up to meet me I landed with a loud bang. Slowly I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Kid Flash's face staring back at me.

Right away he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and like he had just been hit and run over by a pickup truck. Then I heard his voice. "Whoa Rose are you alright?" I had been waiting for this moment for years, the moment when I could look him in the face and tell him off. But that hit to the head took it out all of my anger and resentment. All I could do was nod. He pulled me to my feet but I stumbled and fell again, "Let's get you inside."

I was placed inside the Titans main room on the couch. Bee and Robin began to ask me questions about my powers.

"What is this?" Bee was examining the metal cuff that hung around my wrist. "It's a power inhibitor from the lab; I could never get it off." I replied

"How can your powers work with that thing on?" Robin asked.

"There limited. That's part of why I came here I was wondering if there was anything I could do to cut it off." I hate asking for help I just don't like it ok. But Robin pulled out some sort of laser and it came right off. "Fail." I muttered under my breath.

"Show us what you can really do girl!" Bee smiled enthusiastically at me. The others were still outside. The group awkwardly looked up at me. "Hi" I said shyly.

"This is Rose a candidate for the titans south." Robin introduced me. I waved at the crowd. Then I snapped my fingers and I was in my training outfit I designed myself. It consisted of a skin tight sky blue jumpsuit with a skirt and fingerless white gloves and white combat boots, my "Symbol" was the winged design in blue on the back of my outfit. My long black hair was in a ponytail.

I don't remember how strong my powers exactly are so I just go for it, by running and jumping of the tower to the water below.

I leveled out when I got to the water. Like in the movies I stuck my hands down in the water causing it to spray up all around me then flew straight up till I was level with the tower then past it almost colliding with a jet then accelerated back down ward crashing into the waves then projected an air bubble around myself. Now I can be down here for up to an hour breathing just fine. So I waited for someone to come looking for me. My plan is to fly up and scare them, so about 10 minutes later Aqualad and a green sword fish came down after me. I moved around the island to the back side of the tower and slowly crept up behind them.

As I walked up behind them I could hear KF yelling 'where is she? She has to be here?' and all other sorts of stuff. Then I got right beside Kid Flash and asked "What are all of you looking at?" "Stupid! We are trying to see is Rose drowned or something!" Kid Yelled at me. Then I laughed at him. He didn't realize who he was talking to.

"But you were just … and then… but now your…...?" He fainted. But I was still laughing, pretty soon everybody but Robin was laughing and even Raven was smiling. Beast boy and Aqualad resurfaced shocked to see me 'raised' from my water plummet.'

"That was a good trick you pulled." Speedy said and high-fived me. "Somebody could have gotten hurt, what were you thinking!?"Robin yelled. "Lighten up man no harm done." Aqualad said joining us up on the roof, "Yea dude that was sick haha." Beast boy laughed. "Speak for yourself" Robin growled pointing to where Kid still was lying on the floor.

Bumble bee walked back over to me "So what else can you do?" she asked "I can morph the air molecules around me to alter the way I look, move light weight things around by using wind, and create tornados." I replied. "Cool, so where are the other recruits?" she asked Robin.

"Lost in the city somewhere, Kid why don't you are Rose head in to find them?" Robin turned toward me and KF. "Sure sounds like fun." I replied. "Let's get going." Kid replied. Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms being ran back across the bay he stopped and put me down when we hit the beach. Right away he hugged me and I just stood there a minute before hugging him back. "What was with the inhibitor?" he asked his tone serious. "and where are your wings?" he continued. I had been dreading this moment but the truth had to come out.

"My parents made me go back and have the inhibitor put on they even injected me with some drug so I couldn't fight back, when I was still under the drug's effects my parents… cut my wings off using special tools." I pulled away and pulled off my glove scars and burn marks ran from my wrist almost to my elbow. "I still have the scars on my back from the wings, without them I can still control air but I hurts to fly, back at the tower I just did the levitation thing to make it look like I was flying." It looked like he had been punched in the gut, I knew he held himself personally responsible for this, after all he was the one who convinced me that I would be safe living with my parents.

I turned my attention back to him "But what about you? You look like you just fell down a mountain face first. When was the last time you slept?" I quickly changed the subject. "It's just stress. Now let's go!" he yelled and ran off. "Ya just stress." I said to myself than levitated after him. I can figure out what's wrong with him later.

As I was walking through the streets of downtown, KF has left me completely in the dark. I'm suppose to find two guys and another girl who got letters from the Teen Titans, I don't remember their names, but, knowing me, I'll find them sooner or later.

3rd Person POV

In an alley a figure was hiding behind some crates, Rose didn't notice that the figure with long spiky blue hair was following her.

"Hey Shadow." Gearshift started to ask "What?" Shadow replied in his usual cold tone. "What do you think our team will be like?" "Who knows?" He grumbled in reply. They continued to walk down the street wondering if this Teen Titan gig would work or not. Gearshift had dark skin and his friend was slightly taller than him; he was wearing jeans, a stonewash green shirt and a black knee length trench coat. Shadow was pale with shaggy black hair, wearing a blue button up shirt with a black jacket, black pants and black shoes.

Rose continued floating down the sidewalk, not really paying attention, until she flew straight into Shadow and ended up going **through** him and bumping into Gearshift. "What the heck?!" she said out loud. "I'm sorry." Gearshift was saying as he helped her up, Shadow didn't say anything. "My name is Gearshift; Excuse Shadow for being his usual rude, cold self." "We don't have time to talk." Shadow broke in with a cold voice, "We have to get to Titans Tower." "Wait!" Wait Rose yelled before they walked off, "You two are going to Titans Tower?" They both nodded back yes. "Looks like I found my other teammates." Rose exclaimed. "So you're one of our teammates… Cool!" Gearshift replied back. As the three started walking back, they heard a terrible noise. It sounded like screaming and ripping metal.

The teens looked down the street and a disgusting monster purple monster with some kind of green/yellow gunk on his head, was trying to destroy the city. "Uh… Titans go?" Rose said nervously, Shadow took off to the sky, 'so he's a ghost?' Rose wondered to herself as she jumped off the sidewalk, about a foot into the air, she and Gearshift took off towards the monster.

**Rose's POV**

I was wondering what kind of powers Gearshift had, but before I knew it, Gearshift had pushed me out of the way; as soon as we got up I saw a plasma goop hit the road, right where I had been standing. "Yuck!" I said. I blew one of my wind tunnels at Plasmas but it, literally, went right through him. Shadow got thrown back by one of his plasma globs and fell on Gearshift; he fazed them through so there was no goop on them.

I saw a shady looking figure behind the monster and it was shaped like a girl. It also looked like she was carrying an ax but upside down. I couldn't see her face cause of the night. Plus the shadow of Plasmas. It looked like she held up one arm and was holding the ax like object with the other, but then I got a better look at it. The ax was an axe! She had a steel guitar in her hand. Then she played a chord and the sound wave shocked the earth, it even froze Plasmas for a bit.

He was just distracted enough that I could push him over with the wind. Gearshift pulled a cube like object out of his trench coat, through it and knockout gas surrounded the monster, and all that was left was a human?

"Otto Von Furth, otherwise known as Plasmas." Kid flash said appearing behind me. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te!" I yelled. I got some odd looks but KF responded. "Well how was I suppose to know a monster would attack the city!?" "Cosi si potrebbe pensare una testa!" I yelled back. "This isn't a good way to make an impression on the new group wingless wonder!"

I had been stabbed in the heart and in the back that was just evil of him to say. Starfire flew up behind us "Glorious! You have defeated the monster lets go back to the tower and get ready for your departure to the Southeast!" she grabbed me and pulled me off the ground and back towards the tower. As I was being pulled back to the tower I looked back to see if that rocker chick was following, but I didn't see her, all I saw was the boys following us back to the tower. I wondered who she was and if we'd meet again.

When we got back to the tower, Robin and a few of the others were talking, I looked around at my teammates and noticed that when I'm not floating I'm the short one. Well I might as well try to become friends with them since we would be working together now, and because I'm still mad at Kid.

"Okay guys," Robin started "Let's get going to River city, to set up the new tower. Rose, Kid Flash, why don't you two run and fly ahead and check out the place? We will follow in the T-ships."

**Kid Flash's P.O.V**

Oh crud Rose probably hates me now. Now we have to run/fly across the country to the tower. Wait a second how the heck is she gonna fly without her wings? She can't levitate that far! Well at least I might get the chance to talk to her. "Ok, come on kid stupid." She said dragging me outside.

"I didn't mean it!" I yelled the second we were outside. "then why did you say it?" she asked then took off, flying high over my head and further ahead I ran after her. I hadn't even caught up to her she was slowly dropping towards the ground. She was about 15 feet up and just dropped. I barely caught her, and then imminently stopped.

"Are you ok Ro?" I asked. "I'm fine." She replied jumping quickly out of my arms she stood up and imminently stumbled again. "You are obviously not fine. Now what is really wrong?" I asked. "I . . . um . . I just haven't eaten that much lately. I'm probably just exhausted but I will be fine in a few. . . ." she swooned back again. I caught her again set her down on a park bench; we were just outside of the Arizona border. "Ok I'm lying. I haven't eaten in almost 3 days." She quietly said.

"WHAT!? Ro with your metabolism that's dangerous! You could have died! What were you thinking?" I yelled. She looked up at me, her dark blue eyes looked up into my lighter blue ones. "I have been on the run for three weeks since I left Gotham. Food hasn't been a high priority, when I said my powers were limited they didn't work more than my morphing powers and some levitation. I wasn't using that much energy and I'm kind of use to not eating a lot. My parents thought that food was better for humans, than for a monster." She replied tears ran slowly down her face.

"Ro, if you're morphing yourself now. What do you really look like?" I asked not wanting to offend her. She started crying harder and backed away. Her skin rippled then was replace with sun kissed skin caked with dirt and scars, her already pixie like stature skinnier to the point of looking sickening. The clothes were torn ragged muddy and didn't fit her tiny frame, she looked if you touched her she would snap in half. Her deep blue eyes shone with tears I pulled her close and hugged her and let her cry. It was almost dark when she stepped back, "Come on we are gonna go get some food." I picked her back up and we ran north east towards the east coast.

**Mystery Girl P.O.V**

I was already on a Plane with my friend Sludge and his band "Chronic Punk" ready to follow the Titans to River city. I knew that the girl with the wind powers saw me but didn't see my face when I helped out with defeating the monster. I don't want to be a Titan, but I do wanna find out who I am, and I think that they're the only ones who can help. Once they help me, I'm back on my own.

**Rose's P.O.V**

A few minutes later we were outside of a brick building standing under a green awning lined with Christmas lights _odd given its March_. "Where are we?" "In a small town at an amazing Mexican restaurant in North Carolina." He responded with a smirk. "What the heck are we doing this far north we will never reach the tower now!" I yelled. "Relax after we eat I can run us back and we can be there in seconds. Trust me, now come on." He began dragging me inside "Wait! How can we go inside looking like this?"

He was wearing his normal uniform and I was still wearing my misshapen old clothes. "Morph into your uniform, the titans go in all sorts of places in uniform once you get past the strange looks it actually kind of fun." He replied. I shrugged morphed into a new outfit. It was a rose pink full body suit with a skirt and knee high black combat boots with black fingerless gloves and a matching pink head band. I was just about to fix my skin when KF stopped me. "Don't cover up your skin your beautiful anyway." He said and we walked in.

_That was nice. He is trying to get on my good side because of earlier though._

After we had been seated and had given our orders I noticed a group of kids sitting a couple of tables away, they were staring and clearly talking about us. "Doesn't that get weird? People staring at you and talking?" I asked. "Not really but if people are staring ya might as well giving them a show, never be sorry for who you are." Wow. "So if you don't mind me asking how well will your powers work now that you don't have an inhibitor, and your metabolism in fixed?" he asked.

"My levitation will get stronger, the force field projection better, right now I can manage just to surround myself but with training I want to be able to project them to be used as offensive attacks. My morphing I think is stuck as it is thought. I can't physically change anything I just make it look different, and it can only be used on myself. Oh yea and I almost forgot about the winds I can create to move things that is gonna be a lot stronger now." I responded before I continued munching on chips.

"Sounds good, but what about the air bombs you use to be able to make?" The air pops as we used to call them where like the size of golf balls and would make the air around them push out creating a sudden gust of wind and a loud bang, they were good for distractions and pranks. "Not working at all." I said sadly they were my favorite. "How can you tell?" he asked. " I tried throwing them at that monster earlier. "and the wings?" I sighed I knew it was coming. "there is no possible way I can fly without them. that's why I was hesitant to join the team, without my wings i'm a lability."

"You don't need wings to be and angel though. So what made you change your mind?" the waitress came around with our orders then left. "What's with the 20 questions? I decided to give it a shot. But what about you?" I asked. "What about me?" he mumbled through his mouthful of food. Gross. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Something bad must have happened so spill.

**Gearshift's P.O.V**

When we walked into the tower, it was a dump… tech parts and random boxes had been thrown haphazardly around and are all over the floor. The further we went into the tower the worse it got. I pushed the button on the keypad to open the door to what (according to the map Cy gave us) should be the main room. It was a large open room with a high ceiling the windows that opened out to a darkened city. Since the tower was on an island there was a large training area around the base on this side and a beach on the other. "Until we find you a fifth recruit," Robin said to Shadow and me, "Speedy will temporarily be apart of your team."

"Question," I started "why didn't you find a fifth recruit in the first place?" I noticed Shadow had a confused look in his eyes even though his face expression didn't change much."Can't wait to start work," Speedy said "Until you learn the ropes and all, I'll teach you everything I know about being a Titan."

I don't know what to expect as a Titan but I know one thing it's going to be awesome!

Authors note

?: First we own nothing! We got bored on a bus.

Ace: And in church when we thought of this.

?: Totally. We have a contest!

A: It's for the best Villain! Comment you characters powers, appearance and backstory!

?: If you win, we will mention you in the Authors notes and give you credit.

A: yup. Now we also want you to review our lovely story so in order to make sure that we get a lot of reviews... We have Kid Flash, Speedy and Aqualad held captive here in our secret lair!

?: And if I feel like it I will post the drawings of our team. But no promises.

A: way to change the subject.

?: I'm just saying

A: Well as I was saying if you want to see the boys again you will review!

Aqualad: help us!

Kid Flash: we have been superhero napped by psychos!

Speedy: I'm to pretty to die!

?: I'm going to end this convo before it gets out of hand.

A: Mwahahahahaha!

?: Bye! :)

AKS: Review!


	2. Ch 2 Just Rock and Roll with it!

Kid Flash's POV

It was good to see Rose smiling again. I looked across the table at her, one stray black curl hung down in her face as we ate in silence. I feel bad about lying to her about nothing being wrong, but I don't think I should tell her about Jinx. I should just forget about her, she chose her path and I chose mine. if she would rather be a thief and steal thats fine by me. Since she left there has been no sign of her or the Hive. I shouldn't be worried I should just focus on the new team.

"Ok, who is she?" Rose asked breaking the silence.

"Who's who?." I replied playing it cool.

"The girl you are thinking about." We sat together in silence for a few more minutes.

"Fine don't tell me, you'll just be keeping secrets again." she responded. "I don't want to play games Ro. I'm just dealing with some things that I don't want to... get you involved with, it's messy and complicated. I'm not in any trouble or anything and I'm trying to forget about it." I looked in her eyes. "So don't worry Ro It'll all be fine."

"Um excuse me.." two girls about me and Ro's age had walked over from the group we had seen on our way in were now standing in front of our table. "but are you Kid Flash?" she continued shyly. the one who had spoken had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a blue Teen Titas shirt and jeans and was slightly taller that her friend. The other girl had on a similar outfit but had brown hair in a pixie cut with blond streaks. "Yes I am." I replied, the two squealed.

"If its not too much trouble could we get a picture with you and your friend?" the pixie asked.

"Ro, do you mind?" I asked. She stood up smiling. "Of course I don't mind posing." she said. The waitress took the picture, the two girls smiled widely and Ro and I stood behind them. "Are you one of the new titans?" the pixie asked innocently. Ro smiled and said "Yea im a new part of the team." the girls squealed and got our autographs, we paid the bill and were about to leave. I thought everything was going great until the girl in the blue shirt asked me "What happened to JInx, your villain friend?"

I stopped cold. Rose just looked at me with a look that clearly stated I knew it. "Jinx." i took a deep breath and continued "Decided that she would go back to the hive. She still wants to be a villain." "Awww!" the two girls said sorrowfully. "I thought you too made the cutiest couple!" the pixy said. "Ya! Flinx forever! but ummm... does this mean you're single now?" The conversation had gained us a lot of attention and we had nearly everyone in the rooms attention it was completely silent for half a second before the wolves descended.

"Back off he is mine!"

"Kid Flash I love you!"

"But i saw him first!"

"Run!" I yelled grabbing Rose and running out the back door. I ran south and didn't stop until i hit the Georgia South Carolina border. We were in a park, I set her down to catch my breath. "So... Jinx hu?"

"Look Rose you were right about me thinking about some girl and yes it is Jinx but there is so much more I can't tell you and its killing me not to tell you but.." I pulled Ro closer "You are safer not knowing what happened." She backed away startled and sat down on a bench. Its quiet for a moment "Did you love her?" she asked quietly. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her. "I don't really know, thats part of what had made this so complicated. I didn't know what to do then and I still don't now. Thats why i'm losing sleep over this. I'm so worried something is gonna happen to her and i just want her to be safe not because i like her I mean I do but i don't "like like" her but we did date for a while and..." I just trailed off. she took a minute to think about everything I had said. but the she looked up at me and said.

"Sometimes all you can do is leave everything alone and just give it time to fix itself. I'm not saying don't worry about Jinx i'm just saying that you shouldn't let this rule your life, you need to just roll with things. Besides from what i have heard about Jinx on the News and stuff she's pretty tough i think she can handle herself pretty well and no girl always wants some knight in shining spandex to come and save her all the is fine trust me."

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Let's get back to the tower." She replied and we were off to sunny Florida, and Rose's speech has me thinking a lot clearer now.

Shadows P.O.V

I was flying through walls and ceilings to connect wires and cords that Gearshift couldn't reach. Being a ghost has some advantages. As I flew back down from the top part of the wall, I landed next to him and asked "So, what's next?" "Well," he started "we need to attach a few more wires to the main cell to active the main computer room, from there I can root the security system." "Okay." I replied.

He handed me the wires and I flew down through the floor to connect them to the main cell. He told me which wires go where, I'm not a techno geek like him but if you've been around him as long as I have, you'd start to understand him when he speaks in techno terms.

After I connected them I heard a few beeps coming from the main room and flew back up there. "There!" he said "The main computer's up! Now I can Work on the perfect security system!" Depends what you mean by 'perfect' I thought to myself. "Good job guys." Speedy said as he walked in the room "It's looking good." "Thanks." Gearshift said back. I didn't want to say anything, Gearshift elbowed me in the rib, "Whatever." I replied. I'm not known for socializing much.

Roses P.O.V

Kid Flash and I were walking back from that restaurant we'd somewhat gotten back on good terms, though I'm still miffed a bit. I know how to hold a grudge, but I guess I can let it go. We were about to walk through the front door...

Gearshifts P.O.V

"Alright!" I said "The security system is online, and in record time if I do say so myself." Shadow rolled his eyes at me "I saw that!" I yelled "Great," Speedy said "now we just need to test it." Just then the alarm started going off and the computer was shouting 'intruder alert'. "Guess that answers that." Speedy said. We rushed down to see who had walked in.

Roses P.O.V

As soon as we walked in these alarms started going off and a bunch of laser guns were pointed at us, Kid Flash and I got ready to take them out when a voice broke in, "HOLD IT!" Gearshift yelled. He pushed some buttons and the alarms turned off along with the lasers going away. "Sorry," he started "the scanners didn't recognize you, so it thought you were an intruder." Just then, a heard a beeping noise and it came from Speedys communicator. "We've got a request. Our first job as a team." Speedy said. "What is it?" Kid Flash asked. "We are requested to guard a concert," Speed said. "A concert?" Gearshift asked "Sounds lame..." Shadow breathed. "It's a good mission for a new team." Speedy stated. Man I wanted to hurt him so bad! Talking down to us like that! But, then again, we are an inexperienced team, this could be a nice start. Though, I'm wondering why a concert needs us to guard them and not regular police?

Mystery Girls P.O.V

"Okay Rhy," Sludge started "I called the Titans to guard so that you can have your convo with them." "Thanks Sludge." I replied. "You remember our deal right? I call the Titans, you're the lead guitarist in tonights gig." Sludge stated "Yes, Rhythm remember." "Good, now, get your butt to Rico in makeup so he can get you ready!" "Fine." I called back as i was walking away. "You know what I think..." Sludge started "Rhythm is not having this conversation again." I yelled from the hallway. "But..." he whined "No!"

Roses P.O.V

Kid Flash, Shadow, Gearshift, and I were sitting on the couch in the main room. It was torn and looked like it had been beat with a bat. But, it was the only place to sit. We had to be at the stage space for the concert in a few hours so we know what and who we're guarding. Speedy was going over with us what it means to be a Titan and when to use your powers.

" and in conclusion... Are you guys even listening?" Speedy asked I was dozing KF was completely asleep and Shadow and Gear were playing rock paper scissors.

"No." I said flatly standing up. "Can you Give us a quick recap?" I asked.

Speedy looked mad. I elbowed kid in the ribs and he jolted awake. " is the speech over yet!?" He screamed not fully awake. Speedy glared at him. " look I'll level with you guys. I'm not robin and I'm not big on rules, basically don't draw Unnecessary attention to yourselves, don't fully trash your city, and take all villains to the correctional facility downtown and hand common criminals over to the cops. As for your tower..." "What about it?" I asked. "I think it looks great!" Gearshift said sarcastically, I heard Shadow smirk as part of the ceiling fell to the ground. "If you're going to be a team you first need to get your tower in order, after that you start working on teamwork." Speedy said.

"Yeah yeah.." I said back. "So," Kid flash started "why are we even guarding a concert in the first place?" He asked. "The drummer of the band that's playing called me and asked for our special services." Speedy replied. "Special?" I questioned, "He got that right!" Gearshift stated.

3rd Person P.O.V

The titans arrived at the concert to scope the place and see if there is anyway for an intruder to get in. Soon after fans started filling up the place. It soon became loud and reckless. "Alright guys," Speedy started "split up and stay within the stage area." "Who died and made you leader?" Rose questioned. "I know what i'm doing alright!" Speedy rebutled. After an argument the titans split off into different sections of the stage.

Shadow was walking down a hallway unaware of the guitarist named Rhythm walking around the corner. Rhythm was looking at her sheet music and Shadow wasn't paying attention to what's in front of him. A few more steps and crash! Both bumped into each other, they fell to the ground. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" Rhythm said in a rude tone. Shadow looked at her face and suddenly he felt as if the whole world around him faded away. Shadows cheeks turned a little red as he was speechless. "Uh..." Shadow started "Sorry..." "No," Rhythm said "it's Rhythms fault. Rhythm wasn't watching where she was going." Shadow helped her up. Shadow noticed that her long hair was blue and was pulled into a spiky side ponytail, she was wearing black leather pants with a black vest-like shirt and a red tie. She look at him, "Where's your backstage pass?" Rhythm asked "Uh..." Shadow started as he scrambled to get his communicator "I'm one of the Titans." he answered. "Oh!" Rhythm said "So you're one of those Teen Titans?" Rhythm had a look on her face.

"Rhy!" Sludge called from the end of the hall "This is no time for chit chat! The opening act is almost over!" "Right, right right!" Rhythm called back "Hey! Catch you later!" She said to Shadow. Rhythm walked over to where Sludge was and Rico ran up and started putting makeup on her face and saying something in spanish. "Rico, Rhythm doesn't speak spanish!" Rhythm said as a guy with a funky hat and sunglasses walked up, he was also wearing his smiley face boxers. "JaJa," Sludge said "pants!" "Pantoleon" Rico stated "Oh snap!" JaJa said as he ran back to find his pants. Shadow was still watching Rhythm in secret, he had never felt like this before and wondered why he did now.

"Shadow" the communicator called, he jumped and grabbed his communicator replying "Yes?" "Anything out of the ordinary?" Speedy asked "None so far." Shadow responded. "What's with your voice?" Gearshift asked. "What do you mean?" Rose asked "He sounds fine." Gearshift could tell there was something on his mind. "It doesn't matter!" Speedy said "Just keep a sharp eye!" "Yeah yeah.." Rose replied "Roger!" Gearshift reported "Okay." Kid Flash stated "Whatever.." mumbled Shadow..

The concert went on as planned, the band 'Chronic Punk' did all their songs and left the stage with huge applause. As the band left the stage the Titans met them around back, "Good show." Speedy said. "And no trouble." Sludge replied. no one noticed them but above in the rafters, two men stood waiting with a stun gun and a target all the two had to do was wait until the target walked into place and then they had her.

Even though Rhythm was in the back of the group, because of her sensitive hearing, she heard them and snuck up a ladder to the catwalk above, the stage too see what they were planning. down below the Titans where meeting the band "Oh yea!" Sludge started, "There's someone I want you to...?" Sludge looked around but couldn't find Rhythm, "Where'd she go?" he said.

Rhythm was up above sneaking up on the two guys, she had her steel guitar in hand incase they tried anything. When it looked like they had locked on to their target and were about to fire, Rhythm used her axe to cut a rope that had a sandbag attached to the end of it to hit the man holding the stun gun. Once everyone heard a loud plop coming from behind them, they turned around to see a man almost unconscious on the floor. Everyone looked up to see the other man pointing his stun gun towards Rhythm. "Rhy!" Sludge shouted, "Titans Go!" Speedy said, but before the Titans could take off and save Rhythm, she saved herself.

Rhythm took hold to her axe and adjusted the settings on it, then she played a chord and the whole backstage area was shaking. The man dropped his stun gun and fell to the floor on top of the other man. Rhythm was about to fall too until she grabbed a rope and swung down to the floor. "Lets get outta here!" Rhythm called. The band rushed out as the whole area was about to collapse. Speedy and Kid Flash were grabbing the two men and went out the other exit. Rose was just standing there for a minute, staring at Rhythm, and she was staring back at Rose until Sludge called her from outside, then she bolted out. "Rose!" Gearshift called "Lets go!" he grabbed her arm and began dragging her outside. Rose knew what she had to do, but now was not the right time. Rose had a feeling that the team and the girl would soon meet again.


End file.
